1. Field
The following description relates to a communication device and an electrode device.
2. Description of Related Art
Amid the development of communication technology and wireless power transfer technology, such as, for example, short-range wireless communication and Bluetooth, an electronic device, for example, a mobile communication device includes an antenna device that operates in various different frequency bands.
By using multiple antenna modules, transmission and reception of a wireless signal of various frequency bands and a wireless power transmission and reception may be enabled, and also a data transfer rate and a wireless power transfer rate in the transmission and reception may be improved. However, due to a limited space for the antenna modules, a size of the antenna modules to be mounted in a mobile communication device may be restricted.